Phaidon's Book
by Edith
Summary: The knowledge of Phaidons book has resurfaced. The gods have messed up and it's up to Morgan to fix it! New stuff. Someone please be nice enough to at least say they're reading it! makes me wonder if i should bother churning out 7000+ words/chapter =P
1. The beginning

**AN: **This is a re-release of a story I wrote a couple of years ago. I posted it here on ffnet when I wrote it (as The Lioness' Daughter), but I never finished it. So...I re-edited the bit I had written, restructured the chapters, and wrote in extra scenes to make it all flow a bit better in the direction I want. Please R&R, every comment helps!

This if a fic about if Alanna had only one daughter.

____________________________________________________

Story: Phaidon's Book  
Chapter: One/??  
Disclaimer: I own Morgan, Aleks, Calum, Matthew, Nikos, Gawain, the priest and Byrna. Everyone/thing else is TP!

____________________________________________________

The girl crouched behind the well, her hazel eyes squinting into the glaring sunlight as she searched for any sign of activity around her. Satisfied that there was no one observing, she ran swiftly into the shelter of a nearby doorway. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her. The girl yelped, stumbling backwards in her surprise. 

"Oh, for the goddess' sake, Morgan!" Byrna the cook scolded. "Ye right nearly made me spill my cookin'!" The red faced, round woman strode toward the table, depositing her load with a loud clatter.

"I'm sorry Byrna," Morgan said. Unconcerned with the cooks' temper, she scrubbed her hands on her skirt. Byrna never stayed angry long, and the tarts on the table were looking very tempting. 

"Over here, lass" Byrna sighed, beckoning the flame haired, tiny girl to a seat at the table. "I made those tarts 'specially for ye and Aleks." On cue, a dark haired youth burst into the room.

"What!" he cried, when he caught sight of Morgan. "I thought we were playing at hide and go seek, and you end up in the kitchens stuffing your face!" He stormed across the room and flung himself into a chair. Morgan smiled, used to her friend's moods. 

"I didn't mean to. I was just trying to find a place to hide." She pushed the tray of tarts in his direction as a peace offering. Aleks scowled and reached for a tart. 

"It's best ye both stopped yer playin' now, anyway." Byrna said, hoisting herself out of her chair. She nodded to Morgan. "I hear yer mothers bin lookin' for ye. I gather ye haven't packed yet?" Now it was Morgan's turn to scowl, and Aleks grinned in spite of himself. It was common knowledge that Morgan resented her parents' trip to the Roof of the World. Not because she didn't want them to go, but because she wasn't going with them. 

"Ye know yer too young, lass." Byrna said, kindly. "Ye'd best go find yer mother." She slipped a handful of tarts to each child as she shooed them from the kitchens.

+ + +

"Oh, she's taking this even worse that I thought!" Alanna cried as she paced around the courtyard. "Perhaps we're making the wrong decision by sending her to Jon and Thayet. Maybe we should take her with us..." She looked up and met George's eyes, pleading.

"You know she is too young," He said, taking her small hand in his large ones. "She's only 12, and she doesn't look a day over 10." He grinned, mischievously. "We both know who she takes that after." Alanna smiled, knowing he was right. 

"I suppose she will have Aleks to play with." She conceded, "and she hasn't spent all that much time in Corus. Myles has agreed to arrange training sessions with the Shang master for her at the palace. That may cheer her up." Alanna felt the familiar glow of pride for her daughter. It pleased her to have a daughter that loved the fighting arts as much as she did. She had arranged for many teachers to come and nurture her daughter's talent since the young girl had been able to walk, although preferring to teach Morgan the art of sword fighting herself. Morgan was eager and willing to learn, often pushing herself to exhaustion in her training. Another of her traits she had inherited, Alanna admitted ruefully. 

+++

Morgan sat on her horse Winter, grateful that her cloak was hiding her face. Parting with her parents had been horrible. She had even stopped thinking about the injustice of being left out of an adventure. At this moment she would have given all the adventures in the world to be back with her parents in their own Pirates Swoop. She closed her eyes and saw her parents as she had left them this morning. Her father with his arm around her mother. Both were waving fiercely, with brave smiles on their faces. Her parents would be leaving a few days after her, as they had a few last minute affairs to put in place. A tear rolled down Morgan's face.  
  
"Be brave," Her mother had said, giving her a tight hug. Her father had also embraced her before she had mounted Winter, his hazel eyes dark with worry. 

"Keep yourself out of trouble, darlin'." He had said. "And remember to hold your head high. You're the Lioness' daughter!"

Morgan wiped her eyes. Her father was right. She was the Lioness' daughter. She sat up straighter in her saddle, and urged Winter forward to catch up with Aleks. He looked over at her and grinned. 

"Finished moping?" He asked. Morgan gave an undignified 'humph' 

"It's okay for you" she pointed out. "You're going back to your parents, not away from them!"

"True." Aleks admitted pleasantly. "They've been looking forward to seeing you again. My fathers been complaining that he has every right to kidnap you if you didn't come to visit us soon." Morgan grinned. Aleks' father was like an uncle to her. She even called him 'Uncle Coram.' 

Although Morgan loved visiting Coram and Rispah and her grandfather, the city itself frightened her. The rare times she visited the city, she stayed within the safe boundaries of her grandfather's townhouse, or within Aleks' house that was attached to a school his parents helped to run. This visit however, she had gathered that she was to be bounced around between Coram, her grandfathers, and - Morgan gulped - the palace. 

+++

Night had fallen when they arrived at Corus. Morgan wanted to head directly to Aleks' house and sleep, but Aleks announced that she was to head straight to the palace. 

"They're expecting you," he said. Aleks smiled apologetically when he saw Morgans face. "Your dad said it'd be best not to say anything until we got here, with you not liking the palace and all. King Jon and Queen Thayet want you to stay with them." Morgan looked furious. "Don't worry" Aleks said hurriedly. "You'll get to stay with us sometimes!" 

Morgan grumbled all the way to the palace gates, where she said her goodbyes to her friend. She looked after him as he rode away, wishing that she was riding with him. Sighing, she turned around and greeted the guards.   
  
A page led her to a richly decorated room. Morgan wiped the sweat from her hands, commanding herself to stay calm. She loved Jon and Thayet - she had grown up with them besotting her, but she rarely was forced to be polite and noble around them, let alone other people. She had no experience in dealing with fellow nobles, and it terrified her to think what they might make of her. The King and Queen usually understood. 'Or I thought they understood,' Morgan muttered. If they did understand her fear, they wouldn't be forcing her to live in the very heart of it!

"Morgan!" A voice cried. The little redhead grinned in spite of her feelings and launched herself into Queen Thayets arms. She was released from the Queens embrace to find herself crushed in a massive hug from the King. Breaking away, she remembered her manners, and dropped into a low curtsy before the pair. King Jon nodded gravely, though his sapphire eyes betrayed his amusement. 

"I'm glad your mother decided to have you taught some courtly skills." He said, laughing. Queen Thayet smiled. 

"I know you're not too happy with staying here," the Queen began. Morgan felt her anger lessen a little. Maybe they did still understand. "Your mother thought it was about time you received the best training Tortall could give you, and that's here, at the palace." Jonathan smiled when he noticed Morgans eyes brighten visibly. Thayet continued. "You will undergo training with the court teachers, attending some sessions with the pages and squires, although your mother has told us your wish that you will not become a knight." Her eyes met Morgans, curiously, but the girl remained silent. Shrugging, Thayet continued to explain the ways of the court and what would be expected of her.

Morgan stood, forcing herself to listen. The ride to the palace had worn her out, and she felt her eyelids disobey her and droop. Jerking herself awake, she heard Jonathan laugh. 

"I think she's had enough for one day," The king said dryly. Thayet grinned in agreement, and led Morgan to her rooms. 

+++

The next day, Morgan paid her respects to the Goddess. Her mother had taught her to worship regularly. She lit incense, then sat in quiet reflection for half an hour. She asked the Goddess to help her feel more comfortable at the palace. _After all,_ Morgan thought glumly, _It _was_ my mothers home for a good 8 years of her life._   
  
As she left the temple, she decided to pay a quick visit to Mithros. While females were not banned from this temple as males were from the Goddess's temple, it was extremely unusual for a female to visit. Some people considered it unholy for a female to set foot in the temple. Nevertheless, Morgan felt it was important to thank Mithros for giving her and her mother their fighting skill. 

She entered the candle-lit temple. The stone alter was covered with black and gold cloths. It was nowhere near as pretty as the Goddess' temple, Morgan decided, but it still held the same holy and mysterious air. She knelt in front of the alter and reached to light a stick on incense. An angry cry broke the calm. 

"What are you doing here?!" A priest ran to Morgan and grabbed her wrist. His face was filled with rage. Morgan gasped in pain as he dragged her to her feet. "Females should not be in here!" The priest snarled and pulled her out of the temple. Once they were out of the temple gates, Morgan wrenched her hand free. 

"There is no law saying I can't visit this temple!" She cried. The priest shook his head. 

Leaning close to her, he whispered "Never, never let me see you here again." He was shaking with rage. Morgan took a step backwards. _He must be one of those fanatics_ she decided. The priest showed no signs of calming down, so rather than argue, Morgan turned and fled. 

When she arrived back at the palace, she decided to launch herself into training. The temple incident had unsettled her, and she wanted to do something she was familiar with. Besides, the best training in Tortall could be found at the Palace. Thayet had told her where the pages and squires would be working, and had invited her to join them. Morgan made her way to a practice court and paused outside the closed wooden door, her heart thumping. She could hear lively chatter on the other side.

"Have you seen her yet, Calum?"

"No. I've heard about her though. Tiny, beautiful, weak - doesn't look like she can even hold a stick. You know, she looks like she'd faint at the sight of blood."

Morgan flinched when she heard the voices laughing. Thayet had warned her the reaction of the squires would be like this. She had said that the only way to win was to prove herself stronger. 

And prove herself she would. Morgan determinedly pushed the door open, striding into the huge practice court. The chatter ceased. 

"Morgan of Pirates Swoop, I gather?" A crisp authoritative voice broke the silence. Morgan turned to face the sword master. She nodded and he motioned for her to warm up. Morgan felt awkward as she crossed the room, noticing that everyone still had their eyes on her. She plaited her long red hair and warmed up quickly. When she was finished, the sword master called everyone to the center of the court.

"Right. Over here, Morgan. Lets see what you can do." The master tossed a practice sword at her and turned to the crowd of squires, his eyes flicking from one to another. A faint smile crossed his lips as he beckoned to a tall, blond-haired youth. "You'll do, Matthew." 

Morgan gulped but kept her face emotionless. She had heard about Matthew of Legann. Visiting nobles had talked in awe of his skill with a sword, saying he held great promise for Tortall. The pair faced each other and assumed "guard" position. Morgan could hear the muffled laughter in the background, and her face reddened. She understood that they must look ridiculous; she barely reached Matthews armpit. 

"Begin!" The master ordered. Morgan gritted her teeth and blocked as Matthew lunged. Suddenly all feeling of unease left her. This was nothing she couldn't handle. Hadn't she spent all those years doing drills with her mother? Amazement shone in Matthew's eyes as he saw the tiny girl in front of him smile. Was it just him, or was this girl enjoying herself? 

Morgan moved her sword swiftly in a half circle, forcing her opponent to block hurriedly. Matthew stumbled backwards as she cut in at his unguarded side, moving at an incredible speed. He quickly moved to block, and Morgan saw an opening. She snaked her sword to his throat, breathing heavily. 

Matthew dropped his sword and bowed, shaking his head. Around them, the crowd was talking among themselves in stunned whispers. Morgan turned to the sword master, elated. 

"Good." He said gruffly. He awarded Morgan with a smile, then beckoned a more solid youth forward. "Try William." Morgan raised her sword, ready.

+ + +

A few hours later, Morgan was returning to her room tired and sweaty, but feeling more at home in the palace.

"Morgan, wait!" Matthew called after her as she walked toward her rooms. Morgan spun around, surprised to see the tall squire jogging after her. "I just wanted to congratulate you. That was a great piece of swordsmanship." He frowned "Or swordswoman-ship."

Morgan smiled. She decided that she liked him. Not many men would be in a good mood if they had been beaten by a girl half their size! The pair began walking together.

"How did you learn all that?" Matthew asked, curious.

"My mother taught me how to use a sword." Morgan replied. She felt proud when she saw respect fill Matthew's eyes. The pair stopped outside her door and looked at each other. Matthew smiled and offered her his hand.

"Shall we be friends, Morgan of Pirates Swoop?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. She grinned and clasped his hand.

"Why not?" She replied.

+++

The pair were often found with each other from that day on. Morgan often helped Matthew with his training, and although Morgan was not obliged to serve at dinners and functions, she did anyway, preferring to eat with the squires in a less formal manner afterwards. 

On their part, the squires began to respect her. Matthew introduced her to his friends and they accepted her with friendly smiles. One of these friends was Calum of Nond, whom Morgan found herself sitting next to one night after dinner. She played with her napkin nervously. His comment she had overheard during her first training session still stung. 

He nodded to her with a warm smile. "I hope you're settling in well?" He asked politely.

"Well enough." She replied, curtly.

"You're mighty fast. I've heard the masters do nothing but praise you." He laughed. "You're proving a lot of us wrong!"

At that, Morgan felt the hurt disappear. She looked up and met his eyes. They were bright blue and friendly. His light brown hair accented the color perfectly. _He's not bad _Morgan admitted. She blushed and looked down, angry with herself - now was not the time to be goggling over boys!

There were footsteps behind her and Morgan turned, grateful for the interruption. A page approached her carrying a letter.

"It just arrived. It's from the city." He informed her, thrusting the paper in her hands. The page quickly left, clearly feeling out of place. Morgan hurriedly opened the letter. A feeling of happiness washed over her when she realized it was from Aleks. 

_Dear Morgan,_

_You're to stay with us for dinner tomorrow - whether you like it or not. I'll be coming up to the gates to meet you tomorrow at midday. There's an interesting person visiting as well who I think you'll like to meet._

_My parents send their regards, love, and all that. See you tomorrow._

_Aleks_

"Who's Aleks?" Calum asked, reading over her shoulder.

"Aleksander Smythesson, he's been my friend since birth." Morgan replied, absently. Suddenly she folded the letter and looked at Calum "You should know better than to read other peoples' letters!" she said, accusingly.

Calum grinned. "You're a fiery little thing." He commented. He looked down at her, curious. "How old are you, anyway?" 

"I'm 12" Morgan sat straighter. "13 in a few weeks."

"And may the goddess have pity on any poor soul who forgets," laughed Matthew, entering the hall. He pulled up a chair next to Morgan. "His Majesty sent word down that you were to meet him when you're done eating. He wouldn't say why." He shook his head, annoyed at his futile attempts to gain information.

+ + +

Morgan rapped nervously at King Jonathan's door. She hadn't seen the king since the day she had arrived. She wondered what her mothers old friend wanted to talk to her about so late at night. She didn't think she had done anything wrong.

"Come in," called Jonathan. Morgan pulled open the door and stopped short. Assembled around the room were three men. One, who motioned for her to come into the room, was Jonathan. Another was the priest Morgan recognized from the temple, and the last figure perched uneasily on the edge of one of King Jon's brocade chairs, his face hidden in a dark, dusty cloak.

Morgan stopped short, looking at the priest. Surely he hadn't complained to the King about her visit to Mithros' temple? When the priest gave no sign of recognition, Morgan shrugged and sat in another of Jon's chairs, looking curiously at the cloaked figure. Jonathan began pacing the room, as if unsure of where to start. Eventually, he paused in front of the fireplace. 

"Morgan, do you know why your parents are at the Roof of the World?" He asked. Morgan frowned and looked cautiously at the other two men. The king shook his head. "It's okay to talk in front of them, Morgan." He assured her.

Morgan shrugged. "They're looking for Phaidon's Book," she said. 

"And am I right in guessing that your parents didn't tell you what Phaidon's book is?" 

Morgan scowled. Her parents had refused to give her any details about the book, except that it was extremely precious. Jonathan took her silence as a yes and continued.

"Phaidon's book is....perhaps it will be better to start from the beginning." He sighed and began pacing again. "Legend has it that Phaidon was a mere mortal - one of us - until a goddess saw him and fell in love. Legend says she loved him so much that she didn't notice when her affections weren't returned. She gave him powers that no mortal can handle. He became insane and created a gateway - an entrance to nothingness - before killing himself. The gateway is opened by someone speaking the words written in a book; Phaidon's book."

"And my parents have gone to get the book?" Morgan asked, confused. Surely it would be best to leave such an object alone. 

Jonathan nodded, "Yes, but -" The priest interrupted the king with a cough.

"Perhaps it would be best if I explained." The priest said, apologetically. He turned to Morgan. "Several of the priests had dreams a while ago that the book would fall into the wrong hands if not found by us first. Your parents were sent to retrieve the book from the location seen in the dreams." He rubbed his hands together, distressed. "Unfortunately, we, ah...we dreamed again that what your parents are seeking is not the book as we initially thought, but half a map to the direction of the book."

Jonathan noticed Morgans confused look. "It seems Phaidon hid his book and made a map showing where it was hidden. He then split the map in two. He sent one half to the top of the world, the other to the bottom," he explained.

"What has this got to do with me?" Morgan asked. The cloaked figure, who had so far remained silent, stirred. When he spoke, his voice was tired and strained.

"It was seen, my dear, that you will be the one to seek the second half of the map." 

"I'm going to do what?" Morgan cried, jumping to her feet. A thousand different emotions rushed through her, but she shoved them aside. First, she had to see if they were serious.  
  
Jonathan motioned for her to sit down. The priest looked nervously at her and the cloaked stranger resumed his silence. Morgan reluctantly sat down.   
"Is it true?" she asked Jonathan.  
  
He nodded. "It's true. You leave the day after next. Sir Gawain, who I believe you are yet to meet; and his squire, Calum of Nond, will accompany you. Myles also insists that his own squire journeys with you."  
  
The stranger inclined his head forward and Jonathan gave a wry grin. "Of course. Nikos will guide the search." He said, gesturing to the hooded man.  
  
Morgan looked curiously at the man Nikos. She wondered why he kept his face hidden and was about to ask when Jon, who perhaps noticed the question forming on her lips, stood up.  
  
"That is all for now, Morgan." He said, a note of finality in his voice. "You'll meet with Nikos at a more civilized hour to discuss the trip further."   
Morgan curtsied and exited the room. Frowning, she realised the priest had left with her. Ignoring him, she turned to head back to her room. Morgan left a hand grip her elbow, stopping her.  
  
"What?" Morgan asked. She struggled to keep a note of irritability out of her voice.   
  
"Ijust wanted to make sure that everything is okay between us. Lets put the temple incident behind us, yes?" The priest stared down at her, trying to smile. Morgan shook her arm loose. She didn't like the priest, even with his efforts to be nice. His majesty won't like it if I'm angry with the priest, she realised.   
  
"Sure." She said, emotionlessly.   
  
+++  
  
Morgan walked slowly back to her chambers, pondering over the priest and his unusual behaviour. She sighed and pushed the thoughts from her mind. She had more exciting things to think about! She was going on an adventure, even though her parents had considered her too young. Morgan grinned. She wondered if Jonathan had attempted to contact them, and if so, what their reactions were.   
  
"Morgan!" cried a voice. She looked up and saw Calum and Matthew running towards her, excitement on their faces.   
  
"Have you heard?" Asked Calum. "Gawain just told me to pack; we're going...where are we going? Gawain said you'd explain." The squire looked at her expectantly. Morgan laughed and let her two friends into her rooms.   
  
"Well...I'm not too sure where we're going exactly." Morgan admitted. "We're going to have another meeting later I think." Suddenly she remembered Matthew. She turned to him with a sorrowful expression "I wish you could come." She told him.   
  
"Who says I'm not going?" The blond squire grinned. "While Calum was off talking to Gawain, I was having a little chat with my own knight master."   
  
"You don't mean - not my_ grandfather_ - "   
  
Matthew nodded, laughing at her amazement. "I believe his exact words were 'don't let her out of your sight or George will have all our ears." His brow furrowed. "Though I don't really know what that meant..."   
  
Calum interrupted with a volley of questions about the proposed trip. Morgan made herself comfortable and began telling them the Legend of Phaidon.   
  
+++   
  
Morgan waited at the gate for Aleks to arrive. She looked at the sun and scowled. He was late. She scuffed the dirt, imagining her friend in an assortment of painful situations. _How very like him to be late when I have something to tell him, but then again, he's always late. _She reasoned. Winter mimicked her impatience beside her, snorting and pawing the ground. A slight cloud of dust rose from the disturbed dirt.   
  
"Careful, girl" Morgan murmured. She moved her cloak so that it covered her dress - A green, lacy, expensive looking affair. As uncomfortable as she felt in it, she was unwilling to spoil its finery. One of Thayets maids had caught her leaving the castle in her training attire - a simple shirt and breeches. The maid had been so shocked she dragged Morgan from room to room, looking for a court lady with the same dimensions. It had been a hard job, with Morgan even offering to wear one of the dresses she had brought - which upon seeing the maid had squealed with disgust. Eventually they had found someone and the maid finally let her out with the strict instructions to buy a suitable dress.   
  
"Hey - are you coming?" Morgan looked up, startled. She had been so busy being annoyed at Aleks that she hadn't noticed him arriving. She glared at him and mounted Winter. She urged her horse forward, turning her head to tell Aleks off. Morgan brought Winter to a halt when she realized her friend hadn't moved his horse. Instead, he sat there clutching his stomach and laughing.   
  
"What?" She snapped. He managed to compose himself with difficulty and wrinkled his nose, eyeing her dress.   
  
"Goodness." He said solemnly, and then burst into a new bout of laughter. "What have they done to you?" he gasped.   
  
Morgan hissed, clenching her fists. _Just ignore him._ She told herself. _Turn around, start riding, and don't talk to him. _  
  
+++   
  
Aleks arrived home with his ears ringing, deeply regretting his laughter. Morgan had given up her vow of silence two seconds after making it and hadn't relented on her torrent of insults until dismounting from her horse. After a warm greeting from Coram and Rispah, Morgan was led into their cosy kitchen, where a cheerful fire was crackling in the fireplace.   
  
Morgan absentmindedly dusted her dress while she gazed around the room. She happily noted that not much had changed since her last visit; the scuffs and dents on the hearth, the countless pots and pans hanging from hooks from the ceiling, and the table - Morgan stopped short, causing Aleks to walk into her. Morgan frowned. Sitting at the kitchen table, his hands wrapped around a tankard of ale, and his face hidden by a heavy hood, was Nikos.   
  
"Ah. Young Morgan." Nikos gestured for her to join him at the table. Morgan obeyed, and Aleks plonked himself in a seat next to her.   
  
"Don't tell me you've already met." Aleks pleaded. He sighed angrily when Morgan nodded. "And here I was thinking I had news for you!"   
  
Morgan ignored her friend and instead stared unabashedly at Nikos. She wondered why his whole face was in a dark shadow. A cloak doesn't throw someone's face in that much of a shadow all the time she realized. Her eyes narrowed.   
  
"May I ask what's on your mind, Morgan?" Nikos asked, a hint of a smile in his voice.   
  
_Oh blast._ She thought to herself. _I may as well ask_. "I was wondering why you keep your face hidden." She asked, ignoring Aleks' gasp at her daring. "Surely if King Jonathan trusts you, you have no secrets to hide." She continued.   
  
There was silence in the kitchen.   
  
"Morgan, love..." Rispah said, casting a worried glance at Nikos.   
  
"No, no, it's okay." Nikos interrupted. "If she wants to know, I may as well tell her."   
  
"Tell me what?" Morgan asked.   
  
"I'm a Diyari Warrior."   
  
Morgan felt that this should have some significance to her, but she hadn't heard of a Diyari Warrior before in her life.   
  
"Uh..." She said, trying to be polite. Nikos laughed.   
  
"It's okay." He said. "I'm not surprised you haven't heard of us. We Diyari do not have much to do with the usual way of life." Morgan and Aleks lent forward, interested. Coram and Rispah sighed, having obviously heard before of the Diyari Warriors. Nikos chuckled at the youths' curiosity, and drained the rest of his ale.   
  
"Diyari Warriors were formed as a splinter group of the Shang warriors - who you have undoubtedly heard of." Nikos began. "This was about half a century ago. The founders of the Diyari were excellent Shang warriors who did not agree with the Shang way of life: the constant wondering around lands, the centring of their life on the fighting arts, and the abhorrence of magical elements. And so, the founders formed a tribe of warriors called the Diyari.   
  
"The Diyari are also trained from a young age in every fighting art, and are as good as the Shang. However, many of us are also Gifted. We do not see the Gift as cheating. Instead, we believe it is another ability of the warrior - another limb that must be trained and developed. Diyari warriors do not wonder the lands seeking adventure as the Shang warriors do. Instead, we are instructed by the gods as to where we are needed."   
  
"Hold on." Morgan interrupted. "You're instructed by the Gods?" She shook her head in disbelief.   
  
"Indeed." Nikos calmly continued. "Of course, such intervention is rare. Usually we live quietly; learning, teaching, and developing all elements in our warriors."   
  
"I don't understand what this has to do with your face being hidden." Aleks asked, impatiently.   
  
"I walk with my face uncovered in the Diyari village." Nikos informed them. "Diyari warriors are assigned a symbol, on a part of their body. Mine is on my face. In my experience, most non-Diyari people are frightened by the mark, and so whenever I leave the Diyari village, I go with my face covered. My Gift ensures my face is in constant shadow." He concluded.   
  
Morgan was having a tug of war inside. Part of her wanted to see this mark, while the other part insisted that it was beyond impolite to ask.  
  
"Oh." Was all Morgan managed to say. She suddenly realized something. "Where you instructed to take us to the map for this Phaidon book thing?" She asked.   
  
"Of course." Nikos replied. "I was given two very specific instructions. The first is to stay beside you the entire journey to the map."   
  
"And the second?" Morgan asked breathlessly.   
  
"Is of no interest to you right now." He answered curtly. Aleks banged his fist on the table to attract Morgan's attention.   
  
"What's this Phaidon business?" he demanded. Morgan sighed, realizing that because of their exchange over her dress, she had forgotten to tell Aleks about the Legend of Phaidon. Impatiently she filled her friend in, with Nikos reminding her of bits she had forgotten. When they had finished, Coram nodded to Aleks.   
  
"I had a word with Nikos while you two were on yer way over." He said. "We both agree it would be best if ye also went with Morgan."   
  
Aleks sputtered indignantly. "What?" he cried. "I'm not going. I've never fought anyone before and I'm quite happy where I am!"   
  
"Ye've been trained well enough" Coram growled. "It's hardly likely ye'll fight anyone, and Smythessons have served Trebond for generations. Yer going whether ye like it or not."   
  
+++   
  
Aleks rode silently up to the castle with Morgan. Night had fallen, and both had their cloaks drawn tight to keep out the chill. Morgan eyed her friend, worried. Aleks had hated the idea of going on the adventure. His father had hated the idea of Aleks not going. The result was a yelling match between the two, with Rispah throwing in her opinion every now and then. Nikos and Morgan had sat quietly at the table.   
  
Morgan drew Winter closer to Aleks' mare. "Stop sulking." She ordered.   
  
"I ain't."   
  
"You are. Stop it."   
  
"No, I ain't" he replied, stubbornly.   
  
"Don't you want to go on an adventure with me?" Morgan asked.   
  
"No. Yes." Aleks shifted uncomfortably in his saddle. "I like my life, Morgan. I don't want to go get killed." Morgan giggled at this comment, but quickly stopped when she saw Aleks' hurt face.   
  
"I'll promise you that no one will die." She said, solemnly. "Think of it this way - all we're doing is going to fetch a piece of ruddy map!"   


Aleks had cheered up considerably by the time the pair reached the palace gates. He reached out and clasped Morgan's hand in farewell.   
  
"All right." He sighed. "I'll come." Morgan grinned and said goodbye, entering the castle feeling relieved. As much as she was excited about going on the journey, she felt all the more safer knowing her oldest friend would be coming too.   
  
+++   
  
One week later, Morgan was preparing Winter in the stables. She double-checked that everything was in place, before patting Winters neck.   
  
"We're going to have some fun, aren't we girl?" she whispered. The mare whinnied her agreement.   
  
"Morgan?" Matthew poked his head around the stable door. "Are you ready yet? Everyone's waiting." Morgan nodded, and led Winter into the open where a small group of well wishers huddled together.   
  
"Where is everyone?" Morgan asked, mounting her mare.   
  
"King Jon didn't want everyone to know what was going on. You must have noticed that this whole trip has been kept quiet." Matthew climbed onto his own horse.   
  
"No." Morgan said, dryly. "I haven't noticed anything. Probably because I haven't been told anything." Matthew chuckled. He knew she felt hurt because of her exclusion from most meetings planning the journey.  
  
"They're just being protective." He told her. "And the priest insists on talking of you as a good luck token for the trip, not as...well...an actual person."   
  
"Right." Morgan muttered. She trotted Winter to Nikos' side. The Diyari warrior was riding a black horse, his long black cloak sweeping over the sides. He turned and nodded his greeting.   
  
"That's Sir Gawain over there." He told her. He pointed to a dark bearded man sitting upon a fidgeting brown horse. Morgan eyed the knight wearily. _He doesn't look too pleasant_ She thought. His black eyes seemed permanently narrowed, his mouth pressed to a thin line. The group had been finalised to include Morgan, Aleks, Matthew and Gawain. Calum would be coming to serve his knight master, and Nikos was to lead the search. Morgan waved her farewell to Jonathan and Thayet as the group began riding away.   
  
Morgan had ridded in silence for an hour before she turned to Nikos.   
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide her annoyance.   
  
Nikos sighed. "I told them that it would be best to allow you to come to the meetings, but the priests insisted..."   
  
"And rightly so." Snapped Gawain, riding behind them. Calum followed dutifully. Nikos ignored the knight.   
  
"The map's in two places, as you know." The warrior continued. "The top of the world, and the bottom of the world. Your parents are going to the Roof of the World. We took that as being the top. And so, we're going to the bottom."   
  
Morgan rolled her eyes. "And where would this bottom of the world be?" She asked.   
  
Gawain snorted. "They said you were bright." He sneered. "They were obviously wrong." Morgan felt her anger mounting, but chose to follow Nikos' lead and ignore the knight.   
  
"We're heading for a small island between the waters of the Emerald Ocean and the Great Inland Sea." Nikos told her, his voice calm. "It is believed the waters are the deepest there."   
  
"And we plan to swim around for the map?" Asked Aleks. Like Morgan, he had been kept in the dark about the plans. Matthew shook his head.   
  
"Myles thinks there are water people there." He informed them. Aleks and Morgan exchanged looks of doubt. Morgan knew they were both thinking the same thing: People living under water? That's absurd.   



	2. Not all is as it seems

____________________________________________________

Story: Phaidon's Book  
Chapter: Two/??  
Disclaimer: I own Morgan, Aleks, Calum, Matthew, Nikos, Gawain, the priest and Byrna. Everyone/thing else is TP!

____________________________________________________

They arrived at nightfall in a small village called Wathelyne. 

"We'll stay here," growled Gawain. He drew his horse up outside a small inn. Morgan nodded and sleepily followed her friends to the stables. After bidding goodnight to Winter, she trudged up into the inn where a chubby innkeeper was talking.

"You'll need to get your own water. There's a well out there." He said, pointing a fat finger over his shoulder. "You want food, you pay extra. You want drinks, you pay extra." He looked disapprovingly at their bedrolls. "You want more blankets, you pay extra."

Gawain looked set to argue, but the rest of the group walked up the stairs to 

their rooms without complaint. 

"I'll meet you out here in a few minutes for supper," Matthew told Morgan before 

disappearing into his room. Calum looked down at his dusty clothes and skin and grimaced. 

"I'll go fetch water for washing," he said. Morgan nodded and and walked into her room, too tired to notice the grime and smell the room played host to. Spreading out her bedroll, she rubbed her eyes. The ride had taken a lot out of her, and she hadn't slept well the night before due to excitement. The trip so far had little effect on the squires and knights, having endured much more in their training. Aleks was as tired as she was - Morgan could have sworn she saw her friend doze off more than once on his horse's back. As for Nikos - try as she might, Morgan couldn't see his face to tell if he was tired. However when he spoke his voice held no trace of the strain it had when she first heard it. 

Morgans stomach grumbled. Giving the bed a longing look, she left the room 

and met Matthew in the hall. 

The squire had opened his mouth to speak when the pair heard a cough from the room Gawain had been given. Grinning wickedly at Morgan, Matthew held a finger to his lips

and crept towards the closed door. 

"It's going well." They heard Gawain speak. "They suspect nothing, I'm sure. The priests did a good job of making sure that girl does not know the full extent of Phaidon's words." There was a muffled reply and Morgan rubbed her nose, frowning. 

They heard the creak of a chair and a sigh from within the room. "It will be over very soon. The girl will find it, give it to us, and we'll hold all of the world by the throat." They heard footsteps coming towards the door and the pair retreated quickly down the stairs. 

They didn't speak until they were outside in the inns tiny backyard. 

"What was that about?" Morgan asked Matthew, her eyes wide. 

Matthew shook his head, frowning. "In one of the meetings you weren't at, King Jonathan asked the priests to tell us what Phaidon's book can do. The priest said that when the words are spoken, a doorway to nothingness appears."

Morgan nodded. This she already knew. 

Matthew continued. "The priest also said that depending on the will of the person saying the words, the doorway can range in size and strength. At its weakest, the doorway can be only a tiny pinprick in size, taking only what is forced through. At its strongest the doorway can fit the world, and it's so strong it sucks it through, turning the world into nothing."

Morgan was silent as what she had learnt sunk in. She looked up at Matthew, alarm covering her face. "Gawain is going to use the book as a bargaining tool!" She guessed. "All he has to do is threaten to read the words and he has jewels falling at his feet."

Matthew nodded grimly. "It seems like it." 

Suddenly the inn door burst open, causing the pair to jump. Morgan calmed down when she saw Calum peering into the night. 

"Ah. There you are." He said, grinning. "I'll been looking for you - suppers ready." Morgan and Matthew exchanged looks. Reaching a silent agreement, the pair beckoned Calum towards them. 

"Shut the door," hissed Morgan. Raising an eyebrow, Calum obeyed and joined them. Keeping her voice to a whisper, Morgan told Calum what they had overheard. When she had finished, Calum stepped back with a look of utter shock on his face. With a pang of guilt Morgan remembered that Gawain was his knight master. 

"Are...are you sure?" Calum whispered hoarsely. He lent against a dirty wall, his dusty tunic gathering even more filth. Morgan nodded miserably. "What are you going to do?" 

Morgan looked up, determined. "There's only one thing we can do. We have to leave tonight and find the map before he does. We have to destroy it." 

Matthew nodded in agreement, but Calum was still pale. Beads of sweat had formed 

on his brow, threatening to gather and drip.

"We?" He whispered. "Gawain is my knightmaster, I have to obey and follow him."

"Fine then." Morgan snapped. "Go help him destroy the world. We'll leave without you."

Calum looked alarmed. "all right, I'll come!" 

+++

That night at supper, Morgan and Matthew exchanged nervous looks, while Calum kept

Gawain's wineglass topped up. The squire had insisted that the best way of leaving was that night with the knight drunk and sleeping in his room. 

Aleks sat opposite Morgan, picking at his food. He glanced up and met Morgans eyes. The girl felt a flash of pity when she realized that her friend was terrified. She had caught Aleks before he had reached the inns common room and had told him the plan. At first, the commoner had refused emphatically to participate. Morgan had to threaten him with horrible stories of what Gawain would do to him once they left. She hated forcing her friend, but she hated the idea of leaving him alone even more. Morgan smiled reassuringly at Aleks, but instead of smiling back he just stared glumly down at his plate. 

Morgan was glad when supper was over. She escaped to her room and began packing.

Struggling to close straps of her pack, a huge wave of sleepiness hit her. She bit her lip, forcing the tiredness back. _You must NOT go to sleep!_ she ordered herself. Giving herself several hard pinches, she sat on a hard stool - the only chair in the room - and began waiting. After several minutes, her head lolled forward and her hands, which had been balled into tight fists, relaxed.

She was standing alone in an empty desert. Sand stretched for miles around her. The sun glared down at her from the sky, but she did not feel the heat. She remembered the story her mother had told her; She and Jonathan had rode through the desert to the Black City when she had been just a page. Together, they had defeated the Ysandir. 

She could picture her mother perfectly: a stocky figure with beautiful red hair. Her face set in fierce determination as she swung her sword in perfect motions. 

"Mother?" She whispered. 

The wind blew sand over her feet. 

She felt pressure on her back, forcing her to her knees. The sky darkened. Frantically, she searched for the daggers her father had taught her to wear and use. She was unarmed. 

Slowly, the golden sand turned a dull black. The sun had disappeared. The wind stopped. She was surrounded by darkness. 

_Peering through the gloom, she saw a stone archway in the distance. She began walking towards it. It seemed to rush forward to meet her. Stopping several meters away from it, she saw the Dark God standing in front of the stone structure. He inclined his head forward as she hesitantly took a step closer. _

_"_Morgan_!" The scream ripped through the air. Morgan felt her heart clench. That was not the cry of a warrior, it was the cry of a mother for her child. She spun. Running towards her was a red haired woman dressed in breeches and holding a shimmering sword. Tears were streaming down her face. _

"No!" The woman yelled, stumbling to a stop next to her daughter. "You can't have her!" 

"Mother?" Morgan whispered. The woman reached out a hand for her. Before she could grasp it, Morgan felt the pressure on her back again. It was forcing her towards the black cloaked god. 

"I told you already! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" The woman screamed, running towards the Dark God with her sword held in front of her. There was a flash of light. A second woman appeared. She was so beautiful it hurt to look at her for long.

"Alanna." The Goddess said calmly. Alanna stopped her sword an inch from the Dark God's neck. Seeing the Goddess, Alanna dropped her weapon and fell to her knees. 

"Take me instead," she said clearly. 

The Goddess shook her head and turned to the Dark God. "Brother, you want neither." She said. The Dark God nodded and both disappeared. Blinking, Morgan found herself back in the sunlit desert. Her mother was standing by her side. Alanna turned to look into her daughters eyes. 

"Be on your guard, Morgan. Someone tried to kill you." The woman said. Morgan reached up to hug her mother. "Things aren't as they seem," Alanna whispered in her ear. 

"Morgan...hey..._Morgan,_" an urgent whisper dragged Morgan from her sleep.

"Is she alive?" She heard Calum ask.

"Of course she's alive, why wouldn't she be?" she heard Aleks retort. 

"Ungh?" She groaned, rubbing her neck. Why had she decided to sleep sitting up? Something jabbed her hard in the ribs. Morgan yelped, stumbling from her stool. 

"See? She was sleeping." 

"Shhh!" Matthew hissed. Morgan shook her head to clear her sleep-fogged vision. She realized that Calum, Matthew and Aleks were standing around her, saddle bags at their side. With a rush, the nights events came back to her and she grimaced.

"I _thought_ we were supposed to meet in the hall." Aleks muttered.

Morgan didn't reply. Instead she grabbed her bags and walked out the door. The three boys followed her out.

In the stables Winter snorted her protest at a nighttime ride. "I'm sorry girl," Morgan whispered. She fastened her bags and turned to face the other three. Matthew stared back with a look as determined as hers. Calum was pale, but he held his head high. Aleks gave her a worried look. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Her friend whispered while the other two were busy with their horses. "You don't look too good" Morgan shook her head.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered back.

+++

The four led their horses quietly out of the village. Once out of sight of the inn, they mounted silently and urged their horses into a gallop. They had no plan as of yet; the only thing they had decided upon was to put as much distance between them and Gawain as possible. 

The sky was slowly loosing its inky darkness when they saw a rider ahead on the road. Matthew brought up his mount, and the rest followed suit. The quartet stared. The rider sat on his black horse, both still in the middle of the road. There was a gust of wind, and his black cloak billowed softly around him. "Nikos," Matthew breathed. Morgan winced. With his black cloak, Nikos reminded her of the Dark God. 

+++

Nikos led them to a small clearing off the side of the road. The youths trudged behind him, leading their horses. Morgan brought up the rear, her shoulders sagging. She was much too tired put up a fight, even though a part of her mind urged her to do _something_. Bitterly she kicked at a stone, clutching at Winter when she stumbled off balance. A_m I really this tired?_ She thought.

She left Winter with the other horses and sat next to Calum on the ground. The four looked resignedly at Nikos, who was standing over them. 

"I knew you were all up to something." When Nikos spoke, it was not with the harsh tones Morgan expected. "The way you were acting at supper...The goddess told us you would catch on quickly." Morgan blinked at the mention of the Goddess.

"What?" Her voice sounded dull.

"My purpose on this journey is to help *you* get the book, Morgan."

Morgans head snapped up. "You _knew_!" She accused. A surge of anger came over her. Forgetting her fatigue, she jumped to her feet. "You knew what Gawain was planning, and you didn't say a word - not one word - about it to the King. How could you?" The tiny girl was so angry she didn't notice her hand had moved to grip her sword hilt. "You could have saved everyone a lot of trouble, and if Gawain gets the map, it'll be your fault!" Nikos stood there silently and Morgan felt her anger building. "People will die! Do you not care? – And that _stupid_ way you cover your face, are you really that vain?" Morgan broke off, breathing heavily. 

Calum, Aleks and Matthew remained on the ground, staring shocked at the Diyari Warrior. None of them seemed to be able to speak. 

Nikos sighed. He remembered ruefully that the goddess had warned him the girl would be difficult. 

"Yes, I did know." He admitted. "As to not saying a word, I was working under the goddess' instructions. What good would it have done? Gawain would have been captured but the journey to get the book would have been canceled. Eventually, word that the Book actually exists would have leaked out and another person would have taken it. I was to stay with you, Morgan. The priests weren't lying about the part where they said you would be the one find it. When you did, I was to take it and destroy it." He paused, watching the girl in front of him battle to stay quiet to hear his story. "I do care that people will die if the book is read - that's why I follow the Goddess' orders." Nikos paused again, this time he appeared to be battling with himself. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet. "As to my face, Morgan, I have already told you the reasons for it being covered. I am not vain." With a sweeping movement, he removed the cloak from his face.

Morgan gasped, and similar sounds from the ground showed her friends shared her reaction. The man in front of her had dark brown hair with a few strands lightened as the result of staying in the sun for too long. His blue-black eyes held a curious slant that Morgan couldn't place, and his face had been kept free from beard or mustache. What had made the quartet gasp, however, was the blue-coloured scar that traced its way down in a curious pattern from his left cheek down to his neck. 

"It is a technique that we had developed. We use needles to force ink below our skin to form permanent markings," Nikos explained. He stared at them calmly. "All Diyari have it done when they join us. Not all have it done on their face."

"Why did you choose your face?" Matthew asked timidly. He stood up to join Morgan, staring at Nikos with an expression mixed with shock, disgust, and awe.

"I did not choose." Nikos said curtly. Mistaking their looks, he said, "I do not regret it, either. To have this mark done is the pride of all Diyari." The sun had risen by now, and Nikos began walking towards his pack. "We'll sleep here" He called over his shoulder. Calum and Aleks stood at the mention of sleep and grabbed their bedrolls from their horses. Morgan and Matthew followed. While the four set up their mats, Nikos walked around their hasty camp in a circle, drawing something Morgan knew to be a protective circle. Nikos sensed her gaze and turned. "When the knight awakens, he'll ride out immediately to look for you." He explained. "This will hold him off and hide us from him while we sleep."

Morgan lay down in her bedroll, relief hitting her as her head finally touched the pillow. She was glad Nikos was with them. With that hood off his face, he was a much less imposing figure, and Morgan felt trust and friendship in him._ Not to mention that without him we'll probably be back with Gawain by now,_ she thought dryly as she drifted off to sleep.

+++

Morgan awoke late afternoon feeling fresh. Twisting slightly in her bedroll, she saw Matthew crouching over a wisp of smoke. Her friend glared as the smoke faltered and disappeared. Morgan was considering going to help when Nikos walked into her view. The man was wearing black breeches and a gray shirt, with no cloak to hide his Diyari mark. Morgan shuddered inwardly at the sight. The blue scar twisted its way around his face and neck in elegant swirls. At some points, the swirls were broken by primitive looking symbols. They reminded Morgan of the ancient runes her grandfather sometimes frowned over. 

Nikos held a canteen in his right hand. Taking a drink, he nodded slightly at Matthew's attempt to light the fire. Morgan giggled as the squire leapt back, astonishment crowding his face as the pile of sticks in front of him burst into flames. "You ought to warn me." Morgan heard Matthew protest as he dusted himself off. Nikos didn't reply, instead turning to look at Morgan.

"Afternoon." He greeted her. "Are you rested?" Morgan smiled and hopped out of her bedroll. 

"Very. And I'm famished, too." She informed him. 

"I'm cooking," Matthew announced from the fire. He glanced at Morgan and gave her a small grin. "_You_ had better get changed." Morgan looked over herself. She was still wearing the same clothes she had worn when she had left the palace: simple breeches and shirt - only they had been clean and fresh when she first put them on. Now they were crumpled and dirtstained, and her breeches had somewhere along the way acquired a small tear. Thinking of something, Morgan lifted a hand to her hair. Her face fell into a faint 

grimace when she found it to be tangled with twigs and leaves. 

"Is there a place where I can get cleaned around here?" She asked Nikos. The

man looked amused at her question. 

"Dirty already, Lady Morgan?" He asked her, his eyes twinkling. "You've been on the road for barely over a day. I'll say we'll be on it for many, many more - how _will_ you cope?" Matthew chuckled from his post at the fire.

"A simple no would have been enough." Morgan muttered. She grabbed a new set 

of clothes from one of her saddlebags and disappeared under her bedroll to 

change. Matthew and Nikos politely became absorbed in their tasks. When she

had reappeared, she took her first good look at her surroundings.

Nikos had led them a fair way from the road that morning, for which Morgan was grateful. The ground was flat in these areas, and the thick trees formed a wall between them and the road. Someone - Morgan suspected Nikos - had retied the horses in a more comfortable position in the clearing, which the sun had reached enough to grow a small patch of grass. Squinting at the horses, Morgan realized they had been freshly groomed.

"Where's Aleks and Calum?" Morgan asked Matthew. She wondered over to the 

fire and squatted next to him. 

"Hunting." Matthew replied. Morgan suddenly looked alarmed. She had realized that in their haste to get away the night before, they had forgotten to pack food! Matthew rightly guessed her thoughts and grinned. "Nikos knew we would probably forget, so he bought enough food for us - but it won't last, so the other two went out to get more for later."

"I could only get porridge." Nikos apologized as he joined them at the fire.

"Right now I'm too hungry to care what I eat." Morgan admitted. The trio sat in silence for a minute, looking at the slowly cooking porridge in the pot. "Nikos?" Morgan asked. 

"Yes?" The Diyari warrior looked up. Morgan kept her face smooth.

"What are we going to do?" 

Nikos stared into the flames, his face unreadable. "We're going to keep moving. As soon as the boys come back, we'll move on towards the island. Gawain won't follow us, I don't think. I made sure a maid heard me mention heading back to the castle, so Gawain will probably think we've gone back to warn King Jonathan." 

"Shouldn't we?" Morgan asked. 

"Perhaps one of us should..." Matthew said while stirring the porridge. "But I won't." 

"Why not?" Morgan was curious at Matthew's determination. The squire shook his hair from his face and met Morgans eyes.

"I'm going to get that map and burn it." Matthew said quietly. Morgan looked away, uncomfortable at the intensity and fierce determination that shone in her friends eyes. 

"Calum won't want to run into Gawain, and Aleks will refuse to travel alone. It has to be me." Morgan spoke practically. Nikos laughed.

"You forget that I am gifted." Nikos rebuffed them. "I have already warned Jonathan. He has the Kings Own riding out to meet Gawain." He turned to Morgan. "It couldn't have been you, anyway. The goddess says it must be you who gets the book."

"Why must it be me?" Morgan was ashamed to hear that she spoke with a whining note to her voice. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, staring at her hands. 

Nikos waved away her apology. "I'm not sure exactly, but the goddess said you had something no one else did." There was a snort behind them and Morgan whirled around to see Calum and Aleks emerging from the trees. 

"Do you usually have long conversations with the gods?" Calum asked with a hint of sarcasm. He looked annoyed, and Morgan could see the cause in Aleks' hand: all they had managed to catch was a single rabbit. 

"No." Nikos spoke coldly. "The gods appear in the dreams of several warriors. When they are pieced together, they form our orders. You would to better if you would not question the Goddess." His eyes met Calums and the younger male dropped his gaze.

"You're right...I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Not to me," Nikos growled. Calum raised his eyes to the sky.

"I'm sorry." He said, meekly. Morgan stifled a giggle and accepted the bowl Matthew handed her. 

When they had finished eating, Nikos ordered them to pack up and ready the horses.

"We'll keep traveling," He told them. "The quicker we get to that book, the better."

+++

Morgan rode alongside Nikos when they reached the road. A few things he had told

them had been nagging her. 

"Nikos..."

"Lady Morgan?"

Morgan frowned. "Stop that." She ordered.

"Stop what?" Nikos looked at her, confused.

"Stop calling me a Lady."

"But you are one, are you not?"

"Yes, but..." Morgan shifted in her saddle uncomfortably. "I'd rather you didn't call me 'Lady Morgan' At least during this trip."

Nikos shrugged. "If you say so." He said, amused "What was it you wanted to ask me, Morgan?"

"You do know we're looking for a bit of map, right?" She asked bluntly.

"There is no map." The warrior spoke quietly. Morgan blinked.

"Yes there is." She insisted. "That's what we're looking for. I'm getting one piece and my parents are getting the other, then we'll bring them both back and Jonathan will put them together and get the book and then destroy it."

Nikos shook his head. "There is no map." He repeated.

"You're just confused." Morgan said stubbornly. "That's why you keep saying I'm getting the book. You're confused." 

Nikos shifted in his saddle to face her. "Do you really believe that?" He asked. Morgan thought hard, then found herself shaking her head. 

"No, I don't" She admitted. "It's because of that priest...I don't trust that priest, or anything he says." She held her breath, watching to see how Nikos would react. To her surprise, he nodded thoughtfully. 

"Funny you should pick up on that," He murmured almost to himself. "She didn't say..."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Why do you rely so much on her?" She said. "My mother used to say they only guide you, not direct you down a certain path!"

Nikos glared at the small, defiant girl. Sighing, he forced himself to relax. "There isn't any record of the gods being so involved," He admitted. "Personally, I think they feel guilty because it was one of their own who caused this." 

Morgan felt anger towards the gods growing inside her. "One would _think_ they would be more careful," She snapped. "That stupid, little....goddess person -"

"Morganna" Nikos interrupted, calmly.

"What?" Morgan frowned up at him.

"That 'stupid, little goddess person' was called Morganna."

Morgan looked at the warrior with wide eyes. "Was?" She asked. "Gods are immortal." 

Nikos shrugged. "She was sent to Uusoae. That's the closest to death a god can get."

Morgan shook her head. "That's beside the point,"she said. "I'm not sharing a name with her!" Seeing Nikos raise an eyebrow, she sat up straighter in her saddle. "I _refuse_ to share a name with her!" 

"You can change yours if you like, but it'll be fair confusing" Nikos said, dryly.

Morgan growled. "I don't like any of this." She announced.

"Who does?" Nikos replied. "Just make sure you tell me if anything...odd, happens."

"Odd? As in dreams?"

Nikos looked up. "Dreams?" He asked sharply. 

"I had a dream before we left last night..." Morgan told him what had happened. The warrior kept his face unresponsive throughout the tale. He frowned only when she mentioned the force pushing her towards the archway. 

When she had finished, Nikos began muttering to himself. Morgan strained to hear what he said. 

"...Someone close...Sent her...how on earth...Alanna..."

Before Morgan could ask Nikos what he was talking about, Calum drew his horse up. The other three members of their party had been riding ahead. Morgan and Nikos rode to join them. 

"Break time," Calum said apologetically as he slid from his saddle. Reaching into his saddlebag, Calum drew out a paper packet. "I have biscuits," He announced.

Morgan, Aleks and Matthew got off their horses, eyeing the packet hungrily. Before Calum could open it, dark green magic laced around it. Yelping, Calum dropped the packet and glared at Nikos. 

"What did you do that for?" The squire asked angrily. 

"It's poisoned!" Nikos yelled, his face twisted with anger. Leaping from his horse, he grabbed Calum. "Where did you get this?" The warrior shook the boy in his grip.

"I didn't...I stole it from Gawains supplies!" Calum gasped. 

"Stop!" begged Morgan. Nikos sighed and released the squire. 

"Poison?" Aleks looked fearfully at the packet. "Gawain wanted to kill us?"

Nikos shook his head. "It's siromath poison: the oil taken from the very rare siromath flower. It opens peoples minds to suggestions."

"Suggestions?" echoed Aleks. 

Matthew was pale as he whispered, "Gawain wanted to control us."


End file.
